Immortalia
Immortalia is a video game and film franchise revolving around the super-hero heroine, Immortalia, portrayed by Everetti actress Christine Fletcher. The video game, Immortalia, was released December 1st, 2014, for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, XBOX 360, XBOX One and MyLife II platforms. Its accompanying movie, advertised to be released in theaters November 2015, has been widely advertised along with the release of the game. Unlike the consistant release of movies from U.S. production companies based on famous comic book heroes, Immortalia has no comic book history. The video game and film revolve around the character, known primarily by her foes as "Immortalia", a super-heroine with the powers of immortality, invulnerability and immunity. In the video game, Immortalia's back story is frequently visited in playable missions and quests, with dramatic cut scenes which explain how she came to be, how she discovered her abilities and how she became the target of the villains she fights in the modern present day. While the video game allows the players to play throughout some of Immortalia's significant historical adventures, much of the game takes place in 2014. The movie, expected for theatrical release in November 2015, is reported by producers it will take place nearly entirely in the year 2015. The video game character was modeled after actress and musician Christine Fletcher's appearance and is voiced by her as well. The movie also stars Christine Fletcher as Immortalia. Plot Immortalia was born Isabelle, a normal human female of 8th century France. Immortalia although not able to remember her specific date of birth, was approximately the age of 21 when she first discovered her powers of invulnerability. During the periods of Islamic invasion of Western Europe in the 700's AD, Immortalia, then Isabelle, was wounded during a raid of her French village. The wound, which should have killed any normal person, rapidly healed. Having lost her family to the wars, Isabelle fled north into England. Approximately 20 years would pass before Isabelle would take notice that she ceased aging when she was young (approximately the age of 21). At the approximate age of 60 years old, Isabelle took on a new identity as Elizabeth. Every 50 or some years, Immortalia would change her identity at this point. At the age of 150, her ability to not age and her invulnerability to injury attracted the attention of the Holy Roman Empire, who began to seek her out as possibly a living descendant of Jesus Christ, which in the view of the Holy Roman Church, would explain her powers. At some point in the 11th century, Immortalia officially accepted the fact that she was nearing 400 years of age and adopted the alias of Ambrosia (Greek for "Immortal"). The Holy Roman Church would prioritize special knights and assassins to locate and capture her, frequently referring to her as "the Immortal one". By 600 years of age, Ambrosia had survived a variety of attempts on her life, including a beheading, dismembered limbs, a burning at a stake, a hanging and various wounds pertaining to sword wounds, stabbings and shot with arrows. In the 14th century, Ambrosia would learn she holds complete immunity to disease, surviving contact with Black Death victims. Travels around the world made her an expert in martial arts and a speaker of dozens of languages. During the atrocities of the Spanish Inquisition, the Holy Crusades and many other battles, Ambrosia would take fight against the Holy Roman Church and those it conspired with to capture her for her powers (which they believed they could acquire from her blood). With the downfall of the Holy Roman Empire as a power, Ambrosia would become the target of an underground society which sought to continue the goals of dominating the planet. This organization would become commonly known in modern society as the Illuminati. The establishment of colonies in the Americas brought Ambrosia to what would become the American colonies. She would continue to hide from the Illuminated by traveling and seeing many of the tribes of North America, battling colonists during the extermination of native peoples and would again survive a burning at the stake for being "a witch". She would battle the British during the American Revolution and began a personal vendetta in wiping out the newly developed Illuminati organizations taking foot hold in the United States. Ambrosia would take the nickname Immortalia in 1850. Immortalia would continue her fight against the Illuminati around the world, saving it from various evil plots of world domination. Her travels would take her into the middle of global events from World War I, World War II, small pox pandemics, the Spanish Flu pandemic, the Cold War and becoming a target of the CIA at the orders of the secret elite who desire her capture and study, to acquire her powers and genetically engineer themselves as gods to rule Earth for eternity. Immortalia's Powers Immortalia is immortal, invulnerable and immune, however is not "invincible". She can be physically harmed, even to the point of disabling her for a period of time it takes to regenerate from the injury. In regards to the immortality, as of the video game and movie timeline, she is nearly 1300 years old. It is apparent that Immortalia will forever live, without aging in appearance, which remains that of a woman in her early 20's. Her immunity seems to provide her complete protection from biological hazards, including diseases such as viruses, bacteria, fungi, parasites and others. She cannot be poisoned with chemical hazards, including chemical weapons. Radiation does not appear to effect her. In regards to her invulnerability, Immortalia cannot ever die, no matter the severity of her injuries and wounds. Regardless of the damage done to her body, she regenerates over a period of time, based on the severity. Stab wounds, lacerations, bruises and bullet holes appear to heal over within seconds. Sprains, strains and fractures heal within one minute. Full breaks and compound fractures may take up to several minutes. Severed fingers or toes regrow within an hour. A full limb lost, such as a leg or arm, appears to take up to 12 hours. She can be beheaded, however her head will regrow a new body over a period of weeks. The old body will continue to die and decompose. She is capable of surviving severe burns, which her skin recovers from within minutes. She can survive falls from extreme heights and apparently recover over a period of 24 to 36 hours. It is unknown what would occur should she be vaporized in a nuclear blast or melted in a vat of molten lava. Although she is capable of withstanding such tremendous damage, Immortalia can be affected by repeated high doses of sedatives and tranquilizers, levels of which would kill any normal human. It appears she cannot drown; just merely lose consciousness until out of the water, which her body forcibly expels. Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture Category:Pages undergoing construction Immortalia (Video Game) Immortalia is a video game released on December 1, 2014 for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, XBOX 360, XBOX One and MyLife II console platforms by Quantum Inc. It was given the rating of "M" for "Mature" in the Union of Everett and United States. The game is classified as an action-adventure genre. The game features the protagonist heroine "Immortalia", a superhero capable of immortality and invulnerability, who battles dark conspiratorial organizations who seek to use her powers for world domination. Plot Synopsis Notes/Ideas: *Opening cutscene; Immortalia (voiced by Christine Fletcher) narrating short version of her life story; scenes of her experiences *First playable mission (dated 2014); shoot-out with special ops soldiers/mercenaries; martial arts fighting *Cutscene; Immortalia meets her contact (voiced by David Duchovny); telling her of Enlightened plot to take over world *Cutscene (dated 745 AD); Immortalia as a young woman (approx 22 years old); Muslims invading France; family killed *Playable mission (dated 792 AD); Immortalia exacts revenge against Arab generals who lead invasions of France; varied sword fighting/martial arts/etc *Cutscene (dated 2014); Immortalia sneaks into research lab in the UK to follow up on her contact's information *Playable mission (dated 2014); investigate lab; acquire evidence; sabotage facility; shoot out/martial arts/etc fighting; escape *Cutscene (dated 1063 AD); Immortalia narrating about being hunted by Holy Roman Empire *Playable mission (dated 1064 AD); assassination of Enlightened commander in charge of hunting down Immortalia; sword fighting/martial arts/etc battles *Cutscene (dated 2014); Immortalia takes collected evidence to a scientist; discovers some sort of human genome manipulation *Playable mission (dated 2014); Immortalia raids a human genome project lab in Japan; battles mercenary guards/shoot out/martial arts/etc; finds and interrogates researcher; (cutscene) researcher claims the manipulation is for some sort of human hybridization with an unidentified DNA strain not from Earth (/cutscene) *Cutscene (dated 2014); Immortalia meets with contact (David Duchovny); provides more info on gene project; contact claims DNA is not extraterrestrial *Playable mission (dated 2014); Immortalia must sneak into Bilderberg Conference in the Netherlands; hack computers; steal data; option to silently kill armed guards/mercenaries; (cutscene)spy on conference; watch world leaders sing occult ritual song; demonic voice speaking through an Illuminati leader(/cutscene); sneak out/escape *Cutscene (dated 1332 AD); Immortalia (then Ambrosia), talking with Tibetan monks in the Himalayas about dark forces who seek to control the world and destroy good; legends and myths of ancient demons who walked the Earth *Playable mission (dated 1336 AD); battling soldiers and Enlightened guards in Rome; sword fighting/martial arts/etc, defeating a demonically possessed Roman Catholic bishop/possessed guards (BOSS FIGHT) *Cutscene (dated 2014); Immortalia sneaks into underground military research facility in New Mexico (Dulce Base) to find out what project is secretly ongoing *Playable mission (dated 2014); locate labs; locate human experimentation labs; download data; human experiments wake up and attack; martial arts/fight against attacking bodies; shoot out/martial arts against armed soldiers; escape; battle against attack helicopters *Playable mission (dated 2014); (cutscene) Immortalia discussing with her scientist associate about Dulce Base when a raid begins on his private lab(/cutscene); massive gun battle/shoot-out/martial arts/fighting with Illuminati/Enlightened mercenaries; vehicle chase scene; high way chase; helicopter attack; additional gun battle/fighting/martial arts; mercenaries defeated (cutscene)Immortalia returns to the lab; finds dying scientist; last dying words are "DNA of the Devil"(/cutscene) *Cutscene (dated 1779 AD); Immortalia tracking Illuminati trying to establish new foothold in the Americas *Playable mission (dated 1783 AD); battle British troops during Revolutionary War battle; assassinate British general/Enlightened sub-commander; battle Illuminati assassins/agents/martial arts/musket fight/sword fighting; blow up Illuminati/Free Mason mansion outside of Washington *Cutscene (dated 1845 AD); Immortalia living with native Americans in what would become Nevada; chief and shaman speak of dark forces that have arrived in the land seeking bring ruin to all that is good; shaman speaks of great evils and men who seek to dominate and destroy will rise to power *Playable mission (dated 1945 AD)(cutscene)Immortalia narrating about her experiences in World War II; evil experimentation on humans by the Nazis; her goal of stopping Hitler(/cutscene); gun battles/fighting/shoot outs with Nazi troops in Berlin; fighting through war zone to reach Hitler's war bunkers; lots of Nazi killing; fight way into bunkers; shoot outs in Chancellory; gun battles/martial arts in bunkers; discovery of lab with large device activating; Nazi scientists refer to as "final solution for a one pure race"; destroy device; find Hitler; gun battle against Nazi SS; execute Hitler (cutscene)Immortalia narrates her views of the future; end of World War II; atomic bombing of Japan; new era of humanity which seeks its own destruction(/cutscene) *Playable mission (dated 2014); (cutscene) Immortalia begins rampage of assassinations of hybridization program scientists(/cutscene); assassinate lead researcher/CEO of bio-engineering company; battle against Illuminati mercenaries/gun battle/shoot out/martial arts; kill CEO; (BOSS FIGHT) demonic humanoid attacks/fight against demon/defeat demon; sabotage facility; facility blows up; escape *Cutscene (dated 1962); Immortalia in Soviet Russia in Siberia investigating Soviet human experimentation programs *Playable mission (dated 1962); infiltrate Soviet Siberian bio-warfare facility; collect evidence; locate labs; find human experiments gone wrong/mutated humanoids; interrogate KGB agent (playable torture scene); scientist accidentally exposes bio-weapon/base alert; escape/battle Soviet soldiers; bio-weapons lab explodes; fight/shoot out with Soviet soldiers in hazard suits; escape facility; facility self destructs *Cutscene (dated 2014); Immortalia provides a blood sample of the demon-humanoid she killed to her contact (David Duchovny); contact says DNA matches that of DNA found in labs at Dulce and Japan's human genome project; Illuminati trying to create human hybrids; unknown corrupted gene found in blood sample of demon-humanoid *Playable mission (dated 1971); (cutscene)Immortalia fleeing Illuminati/CIA agents attempting to capture her; captured; experimented on(/cutscene); escape bio-lab facility; battle Illuminati mercenaries/CIA agents/gun battles/martial arts; use chemical agents to destroy labs/kill scientists and guards; gun battles/shoot-outs with more mercenaries/guards; escape facility; steal helicopter; use rockets to destroy facility *Cutscene (dated 2014); Immortalia narrates fears that Illuminati is nearing success of goals to use her DNA to become immortal and take over the Earth as gods *Playable mission FINALE (dated 2014); (cutscene)Immortalia meets associate of her contact, an inside whistle-blower; claims she has the perfect and rare opportunity to end it all and save mankind(/cutscene) infiltrate high security Illuminati Masonic lodge at Bohemian Grove; Illuminati engaging in occult ritual; Immortalia and whistle-blower split up; set devices/explosives/traps; commence attack on Illuminati/interrupt ritual; massive battle against mercenaries/guards/martial arts/gun battles; fight and destroy APC vehicles and helicopters; whistle-blower is killed in gun fight; Immortalia slaughters mercenaries/guards; detonates bombs; Bohemian Grove lodge is destroyed; Illuminati leaders and sub-leaders killed (cutscene)Immortalia walking from burning Masonic mansion; burning helicopters/vehicles around/dead bodies; narrating she will continue whatever evils come her way, the one and only one who will protect and defend humanity until the end of time(/cutscene) END GAME Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture Category:Pages undergoing construction Gameplay The game plays in the third-person view. Gameplay includes fighting sequences, shoot-outs and instances of having to sneak around quietly. The player has access to a variety of weapons and the surrounding environment can be improvised during fights or gun battles to the player's advantage. Unarmed fighting mode allows for a variety of martial arts attacks, including throws, grapples, blocking, kicks and punches. Random items within the environment can be used as improvised weapons during unarmed fighting mode, including pipes, folding chairs and pieces of wood. In armed mode, the player can use and keep melee weapons, firearms, ranged weapons, explosives and other weaponry to fight or kill enemies. Specific classes of weapons allow for the player to use a combination of attacks against foes. Picking up a sword will allow for the player to sword fight in a variety of methods. A knife will allow for knife specific fighting moves. Blunt melee weapons all generally have similar attacks and defenses, including using baseball bats, batons, staffs, nunchaku and other blunt combat weapons. Firearms allow for firearm specific attacks, including the ability to pistol whip or butt with a rifle stock, dual wield pistols or dive, slide or run while firing. Bows and crossbows are also accessible. The player can access explosives, including grenades, rocket launchers, grenade launchers and plant-able timed explosives. To compensate for the fact Immortalia cannot be killed, the player may be required to seek cover if Immortalia becomes too critically injured and maintain a tactic of hiding and avoidance until wounds are healed. If Immortalia becomes too injured, she may end up collapsing from her wounds, requiring the player to restart from the last checkpoint. Because she is able to regenerate, there are no health items. The player can heal simply by taking cover and waiting, which can take a moment for her health bar to regenerate and the character's wounds to disappear. Sometimes Immortalia may become injured if falling from a high height or being struck by a vehicle, causing her to suffer a joint dislocation. The player will have to take cover and button mash to make her pop a joint back into place and subsequently allow for it to heal. The player is able to take advantage of the environment and Immortalia's acrobatic skills to find alternate routes around enemies. The player can climb walls, ladders, pipes, use ropes, grab ledges, walk tight ropes or thin beams and swing from pipe to pipe. Jumping, climbing, crawling and sprinting is a major part in getting around structures. Immortalia can interact with NPCs, enemies and civilians alike. It is also noticeable that she will make comments to herself or towards NPCs in different situations, such as becoming injured, falling from a high height, encountering guard dogs or when exposed to bio/chem weapons or fire. Immortalia (Film) Immortalia is a film based on the 2014 video game of the same title slated for theatrical release in November of 2015. The movie is alleged to take place after the events of the video game, which thoroughly introduces the character "Immortalia" and her battle against evil. The 2015 movie stars action-star actress Christine Fletcher as Immortalia. Casting *Christine Fletcher - Immortalia *Randy Orton - Hybrid, a genetically engineered super soldier hybrid using Immortalia's DNA *Samuel L. Jackson - H.G. Rovengoode, current leader of "The Enlightened" (Illuminati) *David Duchovny - Immortalia's Contact, unnamed character who divulges information to Immortalia *Stephen Lang - Itiero, a demonic creature in the form of a man seeking to revive the Nephilim race through Immortalia Plot Synopsis Notes/Ideas *Immortalia's contact tells of secret black project gone operational (super soldier engineered from Immortalia's DNA) *Hybrid recurring fight scenes, shoot-outs *Itiero manifests in human form, possesses humans *Demon/human Nephilim hybrid shoot-outs, fight scenes, hybrids are mortal *Itiero desires to use Immortalia to birth Nephilim with powers of immortality (invincible flesh/blood demon legions) *Itiero vs Immortalia fight scene *Hybrid turns to good in end, helps Immortalia destroy Illuminati; Itiero *Implied sequel ending Movie Themed Album Music inspired by or from the motion picture and video game Immortalia. #Main Titles (The Immortal One) - Future World Music #I Am (What You Fear Most)(Worst Nightmare Immortal Remix) - Christine Fletcher #Where Did The Angels Go - Papa Roach #Gettin F... Up - Three 6 Mafia feat. Josey Scott #Nice Shot - The Shortbus Warriors #Invincible - Christine Fletcher #Truth - Diabolic #I Stand Alone - Godsmack #Immortal - Adema #Killuminati - Tupac #Indestructible - Disturbed #End Titles - Mark Petrie Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture Category:Pages undergoing construction